


All for None

by frozenCinders



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Mario Party, rocky road trio, uncle braig cinematic universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: "Hey kid-- uh," Braig pauses as he sees Ienzo as well, "kids,plural. Actually, you know what? This is perfect.""What's perfect?""We're playing Mario Party," Braig announces, holding up the copy he'd dug out of his closet. "... With a CPU in the mix, but still."





	All for None

**Author's Note:**

> "hey kris do you know what a plot is" what? mario party? mario party

"Hey kid-- uh," Braig pauses as he sees Ienzo as well, " _kids,_  plural. Actually, you know what? This is perfect."

"What's perfect?"

"We're playing Mario Party," Braig announces, holding up the copy he'd dug out of his closet. "... With a CPU in the mix, but still."

Vanitas isn't excited like Braig was hoping, and it's always hard to get a reaction out of Ienzo. They at least allow him to set the game up, so there's a start.

Ienzo, being so young, takes a little while to understand how using a controller works, but he's a bright kid and picks it up as quickly as Braig could hope. He's watched Vanitas play games, so he's at least familiar with the concept, as well.

Braig's cursor immediately goes to Waluigi, and Vanitas considers his choice for a brief moment before moving over to Boo. Ienzo is totally indecisive, so Vanitas inclines him to pick Yoshi, since he figures kids like dinosaurs.

Especially for it being his first time playing a video game, Ienzo is quite the little strategist. He caught on to how teams are assigned in minigames and will purposely try to land on a red space if Vanitas is stuck on red or green so they can possibly be on the same team. It's cute, but having his nephew and his... other nephew? Well, having both of the other humans in the room ganging up on him while Braig is stuck with an absolute idiot of a computer for an ally is equal parts frustrating and hilarious.

Somehow, despite the computer being completely in control, it manages to roll under 5 for three turns in a row, and Braig starts rooting for the computer.

"Yeah, go get 'em, tiger! 10!" he encourages, only to burst out laughing along with Vanitas when it rolls a 1.

As the game nears its end, Ienzo is in the lead with five stars (one of which was absolute bullshit, the game just gave it to him; the rest was a result of Braig and Vanitas relentlessly antagonizing only each other), and the CPU only has 1 as opposed to Braig and Vanitas, who are exactly tied with 3 stars and 29 coins, competing for second place.

On the very last turn, the CPU manages to win a duel with Ienzo and take a star, but they don't figure it matters much until the game is ending and reminds Braig of the concept of bonus stars. The first bonus star, the happening star, goes to the CPU.

"Wait, does it have more coins than us? I think the CPU just beat us," Vanitas says as the computer awards itself with the star.

"Since I got those last three, that puts you in last place, bud."

"Beat me in stars and then we'll talk. You're just as much of a loser as I am."

Braig finally presses A to continue to the next star, the coin star. Due to Ienzo and Vanitas being new to the game and Braig being careless with money, this one goes to the CPU as well, even if it doesn't currently have the highest amount.

"Oh my god, the CPU could take this whole game," Braig says as this second bonus star brings the CPU to a tie with Ienzo.

The third bonus star is the running star and Braig raises his hand, assuming it would go to him. The CPU is awarded with it instead and Braig breaks into such sudden laughter that it almost sounds more like a sneeze.

"Bullshit, it didn't go anywhere!" Vanitas shouts and stands right up, but he still can't fight an amused smile even as he complains. "It moved like two spaces the whole game!"

"It was from all the green spaces pushing it around," Braig figures, his laughter renewing as they have to watch the winning animation for the CPU. "The CPU took it! I knew it!"

Braig notices Ienzo smiling up at the two of them as he watches them have fun and he reaches over to ruffle his hair.

"See, always root for the underdog, kiddo. You should never underestimate the power of dumb luck."

""Dumb luck"-- it's the computer, nothing is luck," Vanitas points out, but Braig just waves him off.

"Oh, as if, did you see how terrible it was at minigames? And little blueberry here kept sticking me with the damn thing every time there was a team up."

"Not his fault you can't beat a couple of kids."

"I'm sorry, are you sassing your uncle right now?"

"Can I stay here?" Ienzo pipes up suddenly, and Braig and Vanitas both stop.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late. Might as well stay over, right?" Vanitas says, looking to Braig. Braig wonders if that was what he meant and tries to consider the consequences of succumbing to a pattern like this, but eventually just shrugs.

"Sure, kiddo." He intends the answer for both possibilities.


End file.
